chicagomedfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Rhodes
|Appearances = 18 episodes (see below)|Actor = Colin Donnell|Image = ConnorRhodes.png}}Dr. Connor Rhodes is the new Trauma Fellow at Chicago Med ED. He spent a year in Riyadh after his residency, where he learned plastic surgeon suturing techniques and skills. Biography He's from Chicago where his family is one of the most influential as they have owned a department store for generations. Connor has a sister, Claire Rhodes. They have a bittersweet relationship as she is still angry at him for leaving her alone with their father after their mother died, however they seem to be patching up their relationship over the season. It's revealed that their mother, Elisabeth Rhodes, threw herself off the roof of their 3 story home when Connor was just 10 years old. Even though she is said to have suffered from severe depression, Connor is suspicious of her death. Since the family is well known, powerful and wealthy the story was all over the news. His father is Cornelius Rhodes. Connor and he have a bad relationship. Connor left after his mother died. Even though the known story is the one previously stated, at the end of episode 6 in season 1, the way Connor speaks to his father reveals that there is more to the story than what's been told. Cornelius doesn't accept that his son decided not to pursue the family business and instead became a surgeon. Cornelius has no faith in his son's skills and tries to take the spotlight away from him as much as he can. Samantha Zanetti is Rhodes' love interest in season 1. They date for a while, but when Downey takes in Connor as his protégé, Sam can't deal with it. She also become unhappy that his career has taken a lot of time from their relationship. They eventually break up in episode 7 of season 1. Season 1 Rhodes joined the Hospital in the midst of a major train accident on episode 1x01. He immediately jumped in to help as soon as he arrived, surprising the other doctors who had not yet met him. It is revealed he is the new Trauma Surgeon Fellow. He clearly takes risks and quick decisions that the others are unable to, until he is told to step down by Dr. Will Halstead. He has an issue with this. On 1x02 his father calls him at the Hospital but he has no intention of talking to him. Due to that his father, Cornelius Rhodes, stops by the Hospital later on. Telling him that when he left the city Connor really hurt his feelings, asking him to move on and letting go from past conflicts and to start over. Connor doesn't believe him. On 1x03, Rhodes assists a man impaled by a chandelier and realizes it's his old friend Russel, who got hurt at his family's department store, while showcasing a new chandelier with his sister, Claire. After the first intervention he talks to Claire about the situation. The two end up discussing old problems: when Dr. Rhodes left the city, even though it was to get away from his father, he also abandoned his sister. She is really hurt and doesn't want to talk about it, she just wants him to take care of Russell. While studying what he can do in order to help him, Dr. Halstead was in the room, takes a look at the case and ends up helping him. Before continuing with their normal Hospital lives, Halstead makes a joke saying he bought a pair of socks at his store, the only thing he could afford, to which Connor responds that if his solution to the case works he will get him a tie. His father goes up to Sharon Goodwin to ask her to take Connor off the Russell case, as he is an old friend of the patient and he also doesn't think his son can provide the best care. Sharon tells him that while he was lucid didn't request another physician, therefore that is nothing she can do, as Connor is also a top surgeon. The two exchange heavy words, with Sharon telling him that while the Hospital appreciates the money it's her shop to run and ultimately she won't take Connor off the case. Connor is successful in performing the surgery, which slightly disappoints his father. Claire is thankful to Connor. However, Mr. Rhodes tells Claire he won't be picking up his medical bill as he can't afford to take care of everyone injured at the site. She's upset and shocked but Connor takes care of it. Rhodes also starts dating Dr. Zanetti, another leading surgeon at the hospital. In 4x14 of Chicago Fire, Herrmann is brought in with a severe stab wound. Rhodes takes him in but delays in performing surgery. Herrmann appears to be fine but suddenly his HR drops and Rhodes and Zanetti take him in for surgery. While firehouse 51 wait for news, Zanetti tells him he should've seen this earlier. He performs the surgery and succeeds. This leads to Severide questioning his decision so he asks Jay, Halstead's brother, to ask Halstead whether he thinks that Rhodes made the right call. Halstead hesitantly admits to Jay that he thinks Rhodes was late in treating him. Jay tells Severide, who then calls Rhodes out on his late decision. Rhodes says he's the doctor but is left unable to reply when he's told that his 'colleagues don't seem to agree' with his call. Rhodes gets angry and accuses Zanetti of telling 51. She's surprised that he would think she would undermine a colleague like that to anyone and leaves him. During this, Rhodes sees Jay and Will talking to each other and figures out it was Will. On the other hand, Herrmann's condition worsens again. Just as Rhodes comes in, Severide tells him to be careful as he's already made the wrong call once. Rhodes tells him to back off and successfully saves Herrmann at the spot and Severide thanks him. Rhodes apologizes to Zanetti as he was under pressure since his father is also always ignoring him and questioning him. When Halstead later sees Rhodes, they've both figured out that the other knows. Halstead apologizes but Rhodes doesn't say anything back but indicates he's forgiven. On 1x12, Connor tells Maggie he was once arrested. The Summer before he went to college he and his buddy got busted trying to buy drugs from an undercover cop. At that age he used to think he was invincible. His dad pulled some strings and got him off. However, his friend wasn't from an influential family and when Connor was given the choice he chose to take the easy way out with the help of his father. Maggie tells him to call his friend and make amends. However, Connor reveals his friend died of an overdose before he could work up the nerve to see him. During the same episode he stops Will from committing career suicide. He tells him he is a good doctor and the world needs good doctors. Trivia * It's revealed on the first episode of the first season that he can speak Spanish. * On the same episode he is reading a Spanish newspaper before the train crashes. Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters